BemVindo ao MSN, Draco!
by Ywoolly
Summary: Até na rede mundial se tem uma primeira vez...  Algo Trash para variar XD  Draco/Ginny


Disclaimer: Nenhum desses personagens são de minha autoria. Graças a Deus eles são da maravilhosa tia Joanne.

* * *

**Bem-Vindo ao MSN, Draco!**

**Draco diz:** Você está me ouvindo?

**Ginny diz:** Não, Draco. É impossível eu te ouvir por aqui. Assim como você não pode me ouvir.

**Draco diz:** Esses trouxas são mesmo um bando de idiotas! Inventam uma coisa tão engenhosa, mas não conseguem colocar som nisso. E você, Ginevra, ainda fica toda encantada por essas coisas deles.

**Ginny diz:** Não seja tão crítico, Draco. Se não fosse por isso aqui, não nos falaríamos mais vezes.

**Draco diz:** Então, a partir de agora, todas as vezes que eu quiser falar com você aí nos Estados Unidos, terei que ligar essa coisa e conectar-me à essa tal rede mundial de _compactadores_ e entrar nesse programa (que nem de televisão é) e ver se você está _online_.

**Ginny diz:** Ah, Merlin! Draco, você não SE conecta. Você conecta o COMPUTADOR. Quanto ao resto, é assim mesmo. :)

**Draco diz:** O que diabos é isso ":)", Ginevra? E por quer diabos estou me sujeitando à isso? Nem Merlin seria capaz de me responder isso!

**Ginny diz:** Draquinho, isso ":)" é um _emoticon. _Quer dizer que fiquei feliz. Mas não vou fazer uso disso com você...

**Draco diz:** Está dizendo que não sou inteligente para entender o que esses sinais significam, Ginevra Molly Weasley?

**Ginny diz:** Não, Draco. Não estou dizendo isso. Só estou dizendo que sendo essa a sua primeira vez usando o MSN é bom eu não complicar muito para você.

**Draco diz: **Vou fingir que não ouvi você dizendo que sou mais burro que um trouxa, Ginevra. Do contrário, eu juro, que estaria pegando o primeiro avião para a merda desse país e te traria à força para a Inglaterra.

**Ginny diz:** Olha aqui, Draco Malfoy, você não manda em mim para sequer pensar que poderia fazer isso. Eu vim para cá porque eu quis. Não estou passeando. Estou em New York e as únicas coisas que podem ser consideradas pontos turísticos que eu vejo todos os dias é a Times Square, porque eu passo por ela, e A Estátua da Liberdade, e isso porque a janela do apartamento que estou divindo com mais duas garotas dá para a parte da cidade em que fica a estátua. E isso é a quilômetros daqui. E, só para você saber, eu estou de TPM e se você quiser me irritar vai se dar muito mal!

**Draco diz:** Calma, Ginny...

**Ginny diz:** Calma nada! Você conseguiu me irritar!

**Draco diz:** Ok. Desculpe-me. Desculpe-me pelo jeito como falei com você...

**Ginny diz:** Está desculpado. AAAAAHHHHH! DRACO! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE VI ONTEM??!!

**Draco diz:** Não, Ginevra. Eu não sei. Mas se você quiser esperar mais dois meses talvez eu consiga ver pessoalmente.

**Ginny diz:** Não seja tão bobo. EU sei que você virá me visitar antes... Até porque se você vier, eu vou te fazer ver todas as luzes da Times Square!

**Draco diz:** Hoje mesmo vou falar com meu chefe sobre um adiantamento das minhas férias...

**Ginny diz:** Não seja bobinho! Mas o que eu disse está valendo. Enfim, Draco, você não consegue pensar em nada?

**Draco diz:** Nada...?

**Ginny diz:** Nada para o que eu tenha visto ontem.

**Draco diz:** Ah, sim. Não sei, talvez... Um belo colar feito de brilhantes com um diamante em formato de coração como pingente?

**Ginny diz**: Você sabe que mesmo que eu tenha visto algo assim, isso não me encheria os olhos...

**Draco diz:** O que me deixa muito indignado. Todas as mulheres que conheci gostavam de jóias, você é a única exceção, talvez do planeta!

**Ginny diz:** Se você falar nas suas outras mulheres só mais UMA VEZ eu juro que arranjo um jeito de mandar uma Cruciatus via email para você!

**Draco diz:** Isso é impossível, Ginny!

**Ginny diz:** Nada é impossível para uma noiva que tem um noivo que de tempos em tempos fala das outras mulheres com que ele saiu!

**Draco diz:** ...Tudo bem. Não falo mais.

**Ginny diz:** Acho muito bom. Enfim, o que eu vi foi um lindo filhote de labrador numa loja pet shop. Diz, Draco, teremos um cachorro quando casarmos, não é?

**Draco diz:** Não gosto de cachorros, Ginevra. Sou alérgico.

**Ginny diz:** Então, o que me diz de um gato preto com incríveis olhos verdes?

**Draco diz:** Não. Isso vai te fazer lembrar do Cicatriz. Malditos olhos verdes!

**Ginny diz:** Hum... E que tal um passarinho?

**Draco diz:** Pra ele me acordar cantando? Não vivemos no meio do mato nem no Brasil, Ginevra.

**Ginny diz:** Então teremos que espécie de animal?

**Draco diz:** Não sei... Corujas são bem úteis e sabem se virar sozinhas.

**Ginny diz:** Pelo amor de Deus, Draco! Como você é chato!

**Draco diz:** Mas bem que você gosta desse chato aqui.

**Ginny diz:** E egocêntrico e narcisista.

**Draco diz:** E você me adora da mesma forma.

_**Última mensagem recebida há dois minutos.**_

**Draco diz:** Ginny?

_**Última mensagem recebida há três minutos.**_

**Draco diz:** Ginevra???? Fala comigo, Ginevra! O que está acontecendo? Essa sua máquina está em chamas? Não me faz querer tentar aparatar aí, Ginevra. ME RESPONDE, GINNY!!!

**Draco diz:** GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!

_**Última mensagem recebida há cinco minutos.**_

**Draco diz:** Ótimo! Se eu morrer porque tentei fazer uma aparatação intercontinental, a culpa será toda sua.

**Ginny diz:** O que houve? Por que todo esse drama, Draco?

**Draco diz:** DRAMA? Ginevra você ficou sem me responder por cinco minutos! Pensei que seu compactador tivesse pegado fogo!

**Ginny diz:** Depois você me chama de dramática...

**Draco diz:** Não posso ficar preocupado com a minha futura esposa?

**Ginny diz:** Aaaaahhhh! Que fofo, Draco! Você ficou preocupado comigo! E eu só estava verificando meus email, atualizando meu MySpace, carregando uma foto no Facebook e postando uma mensagem nova no Twitter.

**Draco diz:** COMO você consegue fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo? Está usando vira-tempo?

**Ginny diz:** Não, tolinho. Um dia você aprende. Eu mesma posso ir te ensinando aos poucos. Mas, de verdade, ficou mesmo preocupado comigo?

**Draco diz:** Eu fiquei mesmo! E fico todos os dias. É verdade que odeio ser tão sentimentalista quando se trata de você, mas já experimentei a sensação de te perder uma vez, não quero experimentar de novo.

**Ginny diz:** É por isso que escolhi você! Você pode ser arrogante, egocêntrico, metido, chato, narcisista e mau na maior parte do tempo. Mas tem horas que você é assim. Não tenho nem palavras para te descrever quando você fica assim. Só sei que gosto muito. Eu te amo

**Draco diz:** É, é. Obrigado pelos elogios. Eu também te amo, _mon amour_.

**Ginny diz:** Amo quando fala francês para mim.

**Draco diz:** Um dia eu te ensino.

**Ginny diz:** Um dia você me leva pra conhecer a França?

**Draco diz:** Tudo que você quiser.

**Ginny diz:** Você merece um prêmio. Por bom comportamento nos últimos minutos.

**Draco diz:** Que tipo de prêmio?

**Ginny diz:** Draco, adivinha o que estou vestindo...

**Draco diz:** Eu não sei. Camisola?

**Ginny diz:** Sim. Aquela branca até metade das coxas. Com decote em V que você adora.

**Draco diz:** Agora mesmo que eu aparato ai! Merlin, por que temos que estar tão longe???

**Ginny diz:** Mas podemos aproveitar mesmo estando longe...

**Draco diz:** Mesmo?

**Ginny diz:** Draco, eu vou te dar as boas-vindas ao MSN como você merece. Acompanha meu raciocínio, okay?

**Draco diz:** Estou gostando dessa idéia, ruiva...

**Ginny diz:** O que você está vestindo, Draco?

**Draco diz:** SÓ uma calça de pijama.

**Ginny diz:** Draco, amor, você vai simplesmente adorar sua primeira vez virtual ;)

**...**

**Fim.  
**


End file.
